Kindred Souls of Lost Children
by Rosel
Summary: An what if AU if August and Emma stayed together and they met Neal later.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kindred Souls of Lost Children**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own OUAT **

**Rated: T**

**Characters/ Pairings: Emma/August, Emma/ Neal, August/Neal Bromance **

**A/N: So I know I've been writing all of these different OUAT fics lately but I've had all of these different ideas. And with how things have been going in OUAT my soul needs it. It's my therapy. So this is different than my other fics because it's AU in a whole what if scenario if August never left Emma and then they both met Neal later. Because come on these lost children needed each other.**

Emma walked around the streets of Portland rubbing the coffee stain on her waitress uniform. She supposed the ruined blouse didn't matter since she was never going to wear it again. Hey they were the ones who were messing with her and poured scolding hot coffee on her without even apologizing. So wasn't it the natural thing to do to tell them where to stick it? She counted the remainder money from previous tips and what would be left in her pay check it was nowhere near enough money to cover for their expenses. It wouldn't be enough so August didn't have to sale his motorcycle. He loved that thing he had found it in the junk yard and repaired and worked on it for years. It was a piece of junk before August got to it but he restored it and now it looked brand new. August was always good with his hand that is how he became a repair man. He has been working so much lately and it's still not enough to make ends meet. Some of his repair jobs were sparse and they had to go without air conditioning for a little while it was either the air or food. It wasn't the worst situation they've been in. They've survived on less. They lived in and out of cars, in shelters, and even slept in an old abandoned warehouse for a while. Now they actually were in their best situation but it still sucked just scraping by. It sucked that they had to work so hard instead of just stealing, scheming, and taking what they needed to survive. She knew the whole stealing thing was wrong. August had a particular hang up about it. He never liked doing it and only did it when it was absolutely necessary. He always yammered on about how she needed to remain pure and untainted. He always said stuff like her staying on the right path and how she was born for greatness. He treated her like she was someone important like she was the only one who mattered. It sucked because August mattered too. He mattered to her. She was sure he had hopes and dreams other than making sure she was some kind of perfect princess. She suspected he wanted to be a writer. He loved telling her over the top Fairy Tale like stories. He would regale her with tales about how she was some kind of Bad Ass Princess who battled evil witches and wizards and fought dragons. She really didn't know where he got his material from. Any time she heard about princesses before they were prissy little girls who wore tiara's and waited around for their Prince Charming to rescue them. Those types of girls weren't exactly her role models. Her role model was August he fought for her unselfishly only thinking of her. It was high time that she fought for him.

He had looked out for her ever since she was a baby. He told the authorities he found her on the side of the road but later told her that her parents loved her and they were trying to give her, her best shot. He never went into the details but always told her they would see her parents again someday as long as they stayed on the right path to get home. She believed in those particular fairy tales when she was little she imagined her parents were super important and they only left her for a huge important reason. But as she got older her belief wavered and she started to think it was just a lie August told her to have something to look forward too. It was why people told little girls fairy tales in the first place so that they would be good. They were told if they were good and did everything they were told then their prince charming would rescue them from poverty and take them to nice castle of ease and luxury. She knew by now that was a bunch of crap. She had her August to rely on but in all honestly he had her too. Although he was so devoted to his ridiculous fairy tales and ideas of her staying on the right path he did have a little problem staying on the right path himself. There were a few times he got himself in messes that she had to get him out of. And there were more than one occasion she had to haul his ass out of the bar before he got into a bar fight.

He put too much pressure on himself and when he wasn't measuring up to how he thought he should be he'd beat himself up and would get drunk in self-pity. She was always there to pick him up. He always hated it though when she would pick him up from one of his drunken stupors and tuck him in bed. He would mutter how a princess shouldn't have to demean herself to picking up after a puppet. He would mutter how he was supposed to be her protector and how much he was messing up. She would simply tell him he was wrong and how it wasn't just on him they were there for each other, like they always have been. It had been just the two of them for so long, well mostly.

When she was eight years old and August was 15 they made him leave their foster home and made him go to one for teenage boys. There were some grown-ups who thought that August and her were too attached to each other and thought it was strange since they weren't even related. They told them it would be for their own good to be separated. She pulled on his leg in tears the day they made him leave. That was it she thought she would be alone for then on out. Then finally he came back to rescue her from one of her suffocating foster home. He wasn't alone though he brought a friend of his he met at the all boys foster home he was made to go to. They went in and gallantly rescued her like she was some princess trapped in a dungeon. They were over dramatic like that. For a while it was the three of them living on the streets, putting on cons, and stealing what they needed to survive. August and his friend actually made it into a fun game for her. She was just a kid though she didn't know any better. August's friend hung out with them for a little while until he went his own way saying he couldn't stay in one place for too long. She realized that he was running from something more than foster care and the system. He used the excuse of him being a loner so he left, which was fine by her really the two of them fended for themselves just fine.

Emma arrived home in their small apartment changing her clothes. She knew August wouldn't be mad for losing her job like he should be. He should be pissed off but he didn't want her to work in the first place, he wanted her to concentrate on school. After surviving on the streets for a while, August learned how to forge paper work and they gave him 'legitment' lives. He forged the guardianship papers and then according to anyone especially schools he was her legal guardian. He forged old school records too. She hated school at first but soon got used to it. She did it mostly because it made August happy.

After Emma changed her clothes she went to the empty tiny kitchen and found some food. Her appetite wasn't so big right now too worried about August and giving everything up for her. She saw a note that said, "Had to work late, there's TV dinner's in the fridge."

She opened the refrigerator absent mindedly. She really couldn't think about food right now. She saw his motorcycle keys on the counter. He was taking the bus so he can save the mileage so he could get a good price for his motorcycle when he sales it. That was it she couldn't rest until she could make sure that her August did not have to give up his motorcycle.

Emma walked along the pretty much abandoned alley way with her oversized bag. She scanned the area making sure no one was around to see her and sauntered over to the yellow bug. She grabbed the crow bar unlocking the car. She then took the rock and screw driver and got the car to drive. This was it she was almost home free.

"Impressive." Someone said as he popped up from the back seat.

She jumped up startled.

Then he jingled the keys.

"But really you could have just asked for the keys."

"I just stole your car; your life could be in danger." She said on edge wondering why this guy was so cool about her stealing his car most people would be upset.

"Neal Cassidy." He said.

He waited for her to say her name and then she finally said,

"Emma Swan."

"Good name."

Emma asked, "So what do you live here? Or are just waiting for your care to be stolen?"

"Why don't I tell you over drinks?" He said she could hear the flirty smile in his voice.

"Excuse me." She said almost looking back at him but then she just ran a stop sign.

"Hey eyes on the road." He said panicked.

"I'm not having drinks with you. You might be a pervert." She said annoyed. This isn't what she needed right now. All she needed was to find a way to help August.

"I might be a pervert but you're definitely a car thief." He said.

"I said I was sorry. " Emma defended.

"No actually you didn't." Neal pointed out.

Then suddenly police sirens blared in the back.

"Oh no." Emma muttered. Oh great the last thing she needed right now was to deal with cops.

He quickly put the keys in the admission and got rid of her of the screw driver and other evidence as fast as he could. It actually impressed her to see how fast he could cover everything up.

"Oh man." He said.

Emma asked, "Is there a problem officer?"

"License and registration please." The cop said.

"Sorry officer. I was just teaching my girlfriend the stick here. I won't let it happen again." Neal said.

"Okay, this just is a warning. Watch the road." He said.

"We'll do officer." Neal said as polite as possible.

Then Neal hopped in the front seat and said, "Phew that was close."

Emma looked at him for a moment realizing something.

"Oh great I just stole a stolen car."

He smiled and said, "Yeah. Now how about that drink?" Neal asked with a smile.

"I don't think so." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm busy." She said.

"Doing what robbing a bank?" He asked half joking.

"Nope, stealing a car. I obviously can't steal this one since you live here and all." She said tilting her head to his back seat with a few bags, blankets, and left over wrappers.

"What makes you think that?" Neal asked.

"Well you know you were sleeping in your car. And who keeps blankets in their back seat?"

"Hey maybe I'm on a road trip and you're just interrupting?" He aksed.

"In a stolen car?" Emma asked skeptically.

Then Neal said amused, "Well, aren't you just the observant one."

"It's a gift." Emma said smiling proud.

"I bet. So how about we make a deal?" Neal asked still upbeat.

"What kind of deal?" Emma asked cautiously.

"I help you steal a different car and then you let me buy you a drink." He said smirking.

"Uh. What is it with you and drinks?" Emma asked annoyed.

"It's the best way to get to know someone." Neal said grinning.

"You mean it's the best way to take advantage of a girl." Emma shot back.

"It's the best way to have fun and lighten up." He said.

"Fine, let's get this over with I can't be too late."

"Mistake number one. You're taking the whole thrill out of it." Neal said.

"So what are you going to teach me all of the tricks because I really don't need it? I did steal your car after all." She pointed out sure of herself.

"Yeah, with me in it. Lesson one make sure no one is in the car before you steal it. Oh Rookie, mistake."

"Hey, I'm not a Rookie. I'm just a little rusty." Feeling a little put down feeling the need to give excuses. She never thought she would have to defend her thieving skills to anyone.

"Good thing I'm here to jog your thieving memory." He said with a smile.

Emma couldn't help but laugh and said, "Alright then come on Sensei show me your tricks."

They arrived in her apartment parking garage. She just needed to run upstairs to get the paint and then they could park the car they stole, put her phone number on it, and then she can forget about this whole thing. She could be home free and sale this car give august the money and she would never have to see this random car thief guy again. That was what she wanted right? As she parked though she realized she had just let this strange car thief she just met know where she lived. She couldn't believe it. She usually was more careful around guys. Guys hit on her all of the time as she would walk home from work she would no how to handle them and would even go the long way home to make sure they didn't follow her home. But this car thief guy who did all of this so that he could get her drunk and most likely take advantage of her, she practically inviting him to her place. What was she thinking? She was just so excited about getting this done and there was that fact that Neal was right it can be fun. There was a bunch of laughing and giggling while they stole the car. She hadn't giggled that much in her life. At first he seemed like this world wise car thief but she realized he had a streak of silliness in him too. At some points he just seemed like a big kid, like he never got a chance to grow up, or maybe he didn't really want to. His light heartedness was nice. She liked it. For a while she forgot about her woes and her worries and they just had fun.

Reality started to hit and she realized this could have been a really bad idea.

Then she said, "Okay, I will be right back I just got to get that paint so I can put for sale on it and we can park it somewhere else."

"Why not just park it here?" Neal asked.

"Because she knows she would get caught." August said folding his arms across his chest.

"August!" Emma said jumping up startled and then she said, "I can explain."

"No need. I think I can access the situation pretty well on my own. You stole this car with some random guy inviting him to your apartment real quick to get the paint so you can sale the car trying to get away with it."

"Wow, he's good." Neal said impressed.

"Yeah, it's called being her guardian." August said trying to sound as authoritative as he could.

"You look a little young to be her guardian." Neal said.

"You look a little old to be going after a seventeen year old girl." August retorted.

"Seventeen?" he asked surprised.

"I didn't realize that she seemed so mature."

"Yeah and stealing cars are so mature." August replied.

"It's fun actually." Neal chimed in.

"Fun? Is that why you did this Emma because it was fun?" August asked.

"I did this for you!" Emma yelled.

"I don't want you to do that! I'm working so hard for you so you will stay on the right path. I know we used to steal together Emma but that is over. We have a chance to be good. We have to take it."

"You know you look familiar have I stolen from you before? Or maybe you've stolen from me?" Neal asked not really seeming to pay attention to August and Emma's argument.

"Who do you think you are all being proud of being a thief?" August asked.

"I like to call myself a professional street rat." Neal insisted.

August looked at him hard and then said, "Neal? Is that you?"

He looked at him and said, "August?! Oh holy shit August! Is that really you?"

"Yeah, man. I can't believe it." August said with a happy bewildered look on his face.

They both hugged excitedly.

Then Emma shrugged and teased, "Do you two need a moment alone?"

Neal then looked at Emma in realization. "Oh my, oh no, no, no. This isn't your little princes is she?"

"The one and the same." August said pleased.

"Oh, man, that's just so… weird. We were about to go for drinks." Neal said thinking out loud.

"No harm done man." August said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Emma looked at him and said, "Wait August. Are you telling me this is the guy who helped to rescue me when I was little?"

"Yeah." Neal said still bewildered.

He swallowed hard looking at her somewhat awkwardly and said, "You grew up."

"It has to happen to all of us sometime." Emma said.

"Not necessarily." Neal said with a small voice.

Then August said, "Well, let's continue this little reunion in the apartment. You can join us for dinner."

Then Emma protested, "But then he'll know where we live."

"If you didn't want him to know Emma then you shouldn't have brought him here in the first place. We really do need to have a talk about inviting strange men to the complex. It's alright with Neal he's one of us." August said his stressed lecture mood had totally disappeared replaced with glee, Emma would take it she missed his smile. Maybe Neal coming into their lives would make things better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Once Upon A Time**

**A/N: Thanks to those who followed, faved, and alerted. I hope you like it. :)**

Neal woke up on an odd cushy surface. As he stretched his arms he was surprised his hand wasn't hitting the ceiling of his car, his feet weren't hitting the door. He could move his whole body without hitting a thing. That was different since he was used to sleeping in his car. As he rubbed his eyes and woke up he took in his surroundings and saw an expertly carved coffee table a lamp, and an old TV. Then he started to remember everything. How he met this cute beautiful car thief Emma and helped her steal a car. How thought maybe something could happen between them. And then that went down the drain when he reunited with August. He met him in a foster home. He found himself in a foster home after being discovered crashing into a fence in a nice suburban home.

He thought everything would somehow be better in the land without magic, but this place was much crueler. They immediately dismissed him and threw him away, he was used to it. He was a constant traveler used to traveling from land to land. He knew how to figuring himself out around a brand new culture.

His thoughts were interrupted by the smell of burning smoke and then the sound of the fire alarm.

"August!"

He heard Emma's voice yell.

He got up to see Emma blowing the fire extinguisher on the stove.

Then August ran out wearing boxer short and white t-shirt. Then he asked, "Emma what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking it might be nice for me to cook breakfast for once." Emma defended.

August smiled and said, "You could have just stuck with cereal?"

Emma said defeated, "I know I suck."

Then he grabbed her in his arms and said, "No, no, no, Emma you do not suck. Do you hear me?"

He then he pulled her blonde messy strand out if her face and behind her ear.

Then he kissed her on her forehead.

Neal felt like he intruded on such a private moment. But he felt like it would be even more awkward if he continued to stand there and stare.

"You didn't do all of this for little ol me did you?" Neal asked.

Emma and August parted from their embrace and then she looked at him serious with her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Don't flatter yourself, Romeo."

"I don't know. I think nearly burning the kitchen down is the highest form of flattery." Neal said as he grabbed a piece of un-burnt egg.

"Not bad." He commented as he smiled smugly.

"Yeah, you got to be kidding me." Emma said.

"I think I found the only good one in the batch. I'm kind of lucky like that." He said smiling at her she smiled right back at him entertained.

Then August said, "Well that clenches it then. We're going out for breakfast."

"No, August we don't have to, we can just eat cereal. It's not a big deal." Emma said uneasy.

"It's ok Emma we're still celebrating being reunited with our long lost friend." August said chipper.

Emma bit her lip nervously.

"What is it?" August asked trying to search Emma's face.

"You're not thinking of going to the Diner are you?" She asked scared.

"Why wouldn't I? It's close and you have an employee discount." August said hesitant.

Emma's head sunk low.

"What's going on Emma?" August asked in his strong authoritative voice.

"I got fired." She blurted out not looking August in the eye.

"What?"

"Yeah, some girl spilled coffee on me so I told her where she could stick it."

Neal laughed. Then August glared at him. He covered up his laughter with a cough.

Then August looked at Emma and said, "It's ok Ems. I didn't want you to be working in the first. I can take care of us."

"Really? August I'm not a little girl anymore. I can pull my own weight." Emma said irritated.

"You can pull your weight by finishing school and going to college. I don't want you to worry about money." August urged.

"It's not the money I'm worried about, it's you. You've given up your life for me. How come you never went to college? How come you just got your GED? I'll tell you why because you have been too busy taking care of me. You deserve to have your own life too. You deserve to have your own things that you love. You deserve to not have to sale your motorcycle." Emma pleaded with urgency.

"Oh, Emma, the motorcycle doesn't matter. You're the only thing that matters to me." August said full of intent.

Then Neal said, "I hate to break this intense moment, well I really would like to, it's awkward. But how about breakfast? I'm buying. I know this great place not too far off, and I'm pretty sure Emma didn't work at it. If she did I would have soooo noticed her."

"Well, then let's get going." August said slapping Neal on his shoulder a little hard for his liking.

Emma dropped her ruined eggs in the trash and the burnt pan in the sink and then said, "I call the shower!"

Then she ran out of there. Neal watched her as she ran her red pajama shorts clinging to her long legs as her white tank top rode up showing a little skin of her back. He stared as she ran out and then August looked at his friend and said, "I have two words for you: Jail. Bait."

"Hey, I didn't say anything." Neal said putting his hands up in surrender.

"You're eyes and looks are saying too much for my taste." August stated in full protective mode.

"I know, I know, your little thieving princess is off limits. I get it." He said light heartedly.

"You better get it pal." August said folding his arms resolutely.

"I do believe me I do." He said serious looking august straight in the eye, hoping his friend got his point. As soon as he realized who Emma really was. As soon as he realized she was that little princess who he helped his first and pretty much only friend rescue from a dangerous foster home situation, he had already told himself in his mind that she was off limits.

"Good, because I was wondering what were your plans?" August asked changing the subject.

"What plans?" Neal asked.

"I mean do you plan to stick around for a while or you going to go on your way as a drifter and loner business?" August inquired.

"Uh, I usually don't plan so far ahead." Neal said rubbing his neck and then he looked over at August and then he continued,

"But I could stick around in this area for a little while."

"So when you mean stick around. Do you mean living out of your car?" August asked.

"Yeah, well, it's not that bad, we've both slept in worse places. My car is a step up."

"Well, you know as long as you're sticking around your free to stick around on the couch." August offered.

Neal looked at him a bit taken aback.

"Are you offering me a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I know it's no Palace, but it's home." August said looking around forming a small smile on his lips.

He wondered what it must have been like to always travel from place to place from going to not knowing where you were going to sleep from night to night to not only having a place to stay but a place to call home. Then he realized what August was really saying. He could not believe it. He never had a home before.

Neal stood there gawking at him.

"No one has offered me a place to stay before." Neal said in awe.

"Well, I am. Neal you are welcome here, you have a roof over your head as long you need it." August said.

"Thanks, pal, I appreciate it." Neal said.

"What are friends for?" August asked shrugging his shoulders.

Neal sighed and said, "I thought I knew what friends were before but … I may have been wrong in the past."

"The past is the past." August reassured him.

Neal nodded hoping August was right. He had friends before. He ran with a whole group of friends, he ran with a whole group of lost boys. They worked together. They stole together. They had a pirate mentor and a code that they would always looked out for each other. But then things happened, weird crazy coincidences happened, secrets were revealed and he was left alone. He was fine with being left alone really he was. He was better off alone, it was easier not to get hurt that way. If that was so true then why was he so easily swayed with idea of having friends again, of being welcomed to be somewhere? Why did the idea of actually living somewhere with warmth and cushions and no way someone would mug him in his sleep appeal to him so? He actually had a chance to belong somewhere, where they had arguments and they bickered about things like breakfast and jobs. Neal didn't think if he could even hope for something so simple. But here he was actually thinking he could be a part of that.

They took the yellow bug to the small quaint Breakfast place. Neal charmed the girl in a few extra donuts. August was happy to see that when he meant it was his treat he did not mean for them to dine and dash, which was a good thing. August didn't know what it was a bout Neal. He knew that he probably should be on his guard with Neal. He should just see him as a threat. He saw how he looked at Emma, he didn't like that look at all. But he made Emma laugh and he brought smiles and laughter back into their home. Things have been really tense lately. He has been so focused on trying to make sure Emma was provided for and to make sure she stayed on the right track. They were good fun times of course. They enjoyed others company and August always loved the way she looked at him when he told her those gallant fairy tales about her. But time was going so fast and he had made mistakes on the way. He was not sure if running away from the foster homes was the right thing to do or not. Emma was clearly miserable and her foster parents were awful. He had to rescue her from that horror. He could not let anyone hurt his little princess. Things here in this world weren't so easy. Things weren't so black and white as they were in the Enchanted Forest. There weren't huge epic battles between good and evil here, there were choices like let her suffer in the foster home or fend for yourselves on the streets. How was he supposed to be brave, selfless, and true and when things were so murky when he tried so hard to do the right thing but when his choices were so limited. He was able to eventually get out of that life of poverty living on the streets and stealing and conning their way through life. But now that they were there, now they were ligament and seemed to be going on the right path, it got harder. He didn't know what he was doing half of the time. He didn't know how in the world he was ever going to get Emma to believe in magic when they lived in this cruel world barely surviving. They had to thrive. She had to live in this world by their rules. It was the only way. They had to go on the right path. He had to lead her to the right path. It was his job, his responsibility.

Now that Neal was back into the picture maybe things could be lighter. He knew maybe he should dismiss that and try to focus on just bringing Emma on the right path but at this point he felt like he might give up. Things were so tense and maybe that is what they needed right now. They needed to laugh. They needed to have a friend. All of the great heroes had friends to help them along and Emma was supposed to be the greatest. So yeah, he was going to relax and welcome Neal into their life with open arms.

After Breakfast Neal took August to work and then he drove Emma to school. Emma tilted her head.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked appalled.

"Taking you to school? Like August asked." Neal said.

"Do you do everything August tells you?" Emma asked with a mischievous sound in her voice.

"Yeah, actually." Neal said.

"You know, school, is boring you know what we could be doing instead?" She said with a flirtatious smile.

Neal gulped and then he said, "I made a promise to August that I would take you to school."

"Yeah well, here we are promise kept. You took me to school, now you can take me someone where else." Emma said brightly.

"Like where?" Neal asked cautiously.

"Like take me with you to steal more stuff."

Neal laughed, "Yeah, August would love that."

She touched his arm softly and said, "August doesn't have to know."

"Yeah, but I'd know. August agreed to let me stay. I'm not going to betray his trust like that." Neal argued.

"What about the promise you made to me?" Emma asked forming a pout in her soft lips over exaggeratedly.

"And what's that?" Neal asked amused.

"You promised to teach me your thieving ways ol wise sensei." She said bowing in jest.

"Funny, you didn't seem that impressed yesterday." Neal pointed out.

Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe I was just playing hard to get." Emma pouted.

"Yeah, I think the prospect just got a whole lot more attractive because you are going through your rebellious faze and you feel like being a bad girl." He said suggestively.

She moved closer to him and then she whispered in his ear, "Maybe I am. Maybe I am better at being a bad girl."

Her voice shot tingles all along the edges to his ears. Neal nearly fell out of his seat breathe escaped from his lips. And he held on to the wheel to steady himself.

It took every ounce of strength that he didn't know he had to say, "Sorry Princess."

"Ugh! Don't call me that! He calls me that! I am not some little untouchable princess!" She yelled.

Neal didn't say anything to that. Emma stormed out of the car in a fury.

"But that's what you are." He said softly to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own OUAT**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and faves it makes me happy. Hope you like it.**

Neal drove around the town aimlessly. He felt a little bad about doing his usual cons and stealing from convenient stores. He even felt bad about selling the stuff he already stole. It was just since August was so gun hoe about being legitimate and he was so adamant about him and Emma living on the right side of the law, he felt like it would be unfair of him to continue living his life outside of the law, while he stayed there. It wasn't like August told him he had to, or that was a stipulation for him living there. But he couldn't just see them work so hard while he took it easy and stole stuff. Besides it would be a lot easier to stop the whole stealing lessons if he had gone legitimate. He could do this whole go legitimate thing. How hard could it be?

He drove past a store with a "Now Hiring" sign in the window. It was a restaurant. He could do that. He could be a waiter. That was simple enough right? He went in and looked at the hostess and said, "So I hear you're hiring."

She looked at him for a second and then looked at her hostess stand and took a piece of paper out and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

She looked at him like he was a complete idiot.

"Um what does it look like? It's an application for the waiter job."

"Yeah, of course I know. I was just wondering if we could skip this and I could talk to your manager." He said as he gave her his charming smile.

"You can talk to the manager after you fill out your application. And if the manager gives you an interview."

"Right. Can I take it with me?" Neal asked.

"Whatever." The girl said disinterested.

Neal took the application discouraged. Well that put a snag into things. He stared at the treacherous paper full of meaningless characters he did not recognize.

That was the problem in living in a foreign world; you did not always know the language. He could understand what everyone said just fine. It was just the written language was at a loss to him. It was so different from the Enchanted Forest.

Neal shoved it in his glove department. This is what it was going to be like where ever he went. He didn't know what he could possibly do.

He sighed, parking in his usual spot in the city. He opened his trunk and set up the boxes full of watches and jewelry. Well he had to get rid of these items somehow right? He might as well get some money out of it, while he figured out this whole job thing.

Emma was frustrated. Here she was doing the old school thing, when she could be out there stealing stuff with Neal. She had fun stealing that car with Neal and now it would be all for nothing. Despite August refusal to admit that his motorcycle mattered to him. She knew it did. She knew he liked it, it felt nice to have something of his own. He loved to work on it. And for her it symbolized him having his own life.

She hated school. She slammed her locker frustrated.

"Careful, Swan you don't want to break another one." Brad said laughing at his own joke.

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. She started to pass by him but then he shoved himself in front of her and said, "Not so fast sweet heart."

"Don't call me sweetheart slime ball." Emma said.

"Oh please, Emma, you know you want me."

She then pushed him out of the way. "Pleassssse."

Emma shook her head; Brad has been a pain in her side since she started school. He always came on to her in an overt obvious and kind of disgusting way.

Emma held onto her keys and realized these weren't her house keys, they were car keys, and they belonged to the car she stole with Neal. She could see the image of Neal's smirk haunting her mind. _She saw his brown eyes and how the edge of his face wrinkled up as he smiled and gave her that knowing joyful smirk, as he led her to the car lot._

_"Seriously? A car dealership. That's where we're going to steal a car." Emma said skeptically raising an eyebrow._

_"Yup. Where do you think I got the Bug?" Neal asked._

_"How? How did you get the keys?" Emma asked._

_"Simple, we break into their office and into their vault."_

_"Seriously? You're a safe cracker now?" Emma said her skepticism not seeming to leave her._

_"I am full of surprises." He teased._

_"Okay, let's get on with it sensei." She said bowing to him._

_"Lets!" He said giddily and excited as he grabbed her hand leading her to the dealership. Emma followed with equal excitement, somehow his excitement was contagious. _

Emma shook herself out of the memory. It's not like it mattered she can't sale the car and she can't go on any more thieving lessons. Instead she had to go on with her mundane life of going to school.

She sat in the back row playing with the keys while the teacher lectured on something that really was escaping her. She still fiddled with the keys. Her mind wondered back to Neal and their little thieving adventure.

_Neal pushed her up the window. She climbed through then he climbed up after her she pulled him in and as she did he slipped and fell on top of her. She looked up at him breath escaping her for a moment. _

_"Sorry." Neal said gazing down at Emma, slightly embarrassed. _

_Emma breathed in for a second and said with a teasing smile, "It's ok, you're a cluts, it happens."_

_He stared at her for a moment, gaping at her. Their eyes locked for what seemed for ever._

_He got up giving her his hand pulling her up. She took his hand grasping it a little longer then she attended too. She felt the warmth of his hand lingered. _

_She then let go of his hand feeling a little awkward. _

"_Now what?" Emma asked._

"_Now, you get to be the look out." He said with a playful smile on his face._

"_What seriously?" Emma asked annoyed._

"_You say seriously a lot." Neal pointed out._

"_How am I going to learn how you crack a safe, if you don't teach me?" Emma pleaded._

"_It's too advanced for your first lesson." Neal said. _

"_I'm a fast learner." Emma protested._

_Neal curved his lips looking at her with a light in his eye and said, "Oh, I have no doubt, but baby steps, rule number one never rush anything."_

"_I thought rule number one was don't steal a car with someone still in it." Emma pointed out._

"_Good memory." Neal said impressed._

"_You suck at these rules you know that." Emma complained._

"_It's rule number two then. Rule number three: make sure you don't get caught so if you have a partner, use her as a look out." Neal said flashing her, his mischievous smile._

_Emma huffed annoyed and Neal twirled his index finger pointing at the entrance door motioning for her to stand there._

_Emma rolled her eyes and then stomped her feet and said, "Fine!"_

"_Good girl!" Neal said smiling clasping his hands triumphantly together._

_Emma stood there on the lookout tapping her foot impatiently. She hated being pushed to the sidelines like this. She wanted to get in on the action. Even though she told herself that this whole stealing a car thing was a one time thing, she really did want to learn more just in case she needed it._

_Then she saw a security guard and she panicked running to Neal and said, "Exne on theivery day. The security guards here. We got to bolt. Now!"_

_"Relax." Neal said as he jingled the keys. _

_"Oh, good, lets go."_

_She grabbed his hand leading him to the window. Then they heard footsteps moving towards them. Emma's face went pale._

_Neal squeezed her hand tightly and then he whispered in her ear and said, "Rule five: stay calm and hide."_

_He then led her to the office where they crawled under the desk._

_Emma's heart raced in panic. Neal held her hand rubbing cricles in the palm of her hand with the edge of his thumb. Well it was working in distracting her from her fear of impending doom, but it gave her another problem all together. _

_Then he said, "The coast is clear."_

_He then helped her up and they were about to leave through the window when Emma stopped, thinking about something._

_"What is it?"_

_"If I sale the car without the paperwork no one is going to take it seriously."_

_"Paperwork?"_

_"Yeah, hold on, I'm sure they have the proper paper work here."_

_Neal looked at the computer and file cabinets with a small spark of anxiety in his face._

_Then he said, "After you."_

_Then she started to open the file cabinet but it was locked. Then Neal took a broken paper clip out of his pocket and giggled it in the lock, unlocking the cabinet._

_Emma pursed her lips watching him pick the lock and she said in low voice, "Impressive."_

_He smiled and then opened the cabinet and siad, "After you, my lady."_

_Emma smiled at that and went through looking at the documents. After Neal unlocked a couple more cabinets, she found the title for the car they got._

_Emma grabbed it excitedly, "Here we are!"_

_She waved the title at him, "Isn't beautiful?"_

_Neal laughed, "It's great, now lets get out of here and get that drink!"_

_Emma grabbed the keys from him and said, "Lets!"_

Emma shook herself out of the memory trying to pay attention, to her rambling teacher, with no luck. She just didn't see how this whole school thing would work for her.

So Neal felt like a slight failure as he drove back to Emma and August's apartment. He wondered if he should still crash here if he couldn't even find a way to be legit. It was just the first day and maybe somehow some way he could be legitimate. He did not know how to get past the whole reading thing, though.

As he arrived in the bug he saw August leaning against his motor cycle staring at an empty parking spot. Neal stared at him curiously wondering why he was doing that when it occurred to him that is where Emma had parked the car they stole together.

He got out of his bug cautious and asked, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. But what are the chances someone stole a stolen car?" August asked.

Neal shrugged his shoulders and said, "It happens."

"Yes, well, it is a bit coincidental that it happens when I get a call saying Emma skipped school." August said looking at Neal pointedly anger filling his eyes.

"What? Don't look at me. I took her to school, just like you asked me to. I swear." Neal said putting his hands up in surrender.

August examined Neal for a moment contemplative and then sighed, "I believe you. I just don't know what to do."

Neal sighed at a loss himself. It occurred to him that staying with them meant that he was signing up to look after Emma. He saw that August was like a parent to her, could he take that role on too? It was weird because just the other day he was just flirting and hoping…that didn't matter August had saved him before, he was the only one who showed him any kindness when he first came to this strange land.

"Don't worry man we can figure it out, besides I'm sure she didn't run away." Neal said.

"I know I just… she needs to stay in school she can't just go off and…"

"Oh come on its just one day. Is it really the end of the world?"

"It's not just one day and it's…I've been trying so hard to keep her on the right track but I can see it, I can just see her falling. She's slipping because of me." August said distraught.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, your just one guy, it's not like you have anyone to guide you. How are you supposed to guide her?" Neal asked.

August shook his head and laughed glumly and said, "You don't know the half of it."

"What do you mean?" Neal asked intrigued.

"Nothing it doesn't matter." August said brushing it off.

"It looks like it does actually." Neal said pressing the matter further. There was something more going on, he could tell. August was holding on to some type of secret he just knew it. He had dealt with secrets long enough he knew a thing or two about them.

August was taken aback by Neal's sudden interest in his reasons. This was starting to get uncomfortable, it wasn't like he could tell him the truth, and he couldn't even bring himself to tell Emma the truth. Somehow the way they lived, it had made Emma hard and skeptical, he tried to keep her mind open by telling her stories but now she didn't like to hear them and she did not really believe in anything she could not see. He could not forget the time when she yelled at him for telling her about how if they stayed on the right path they could be reunited with their parents again. She told him to stop with the fairy tales, she knew that was just a lie he told her to make her do what he wanted her to do. She ranted about that all what fairy tales were, it was their way to get kids to be 'good'. He did not know here he went wrong. He didn't know how he was going to eventually tell her the truth and he was not so sure she would believe him. But for now, it wasn't his priority, his priority was to keep her on the right track, keep her in school, graduate, go to college, and get a well-adjusted job. That is how people succeeded in this world. That was the right path. The Blue Fairy told him to keep Princess Emma on the right path so that was what he was going to do. He just wished it wasn't so hard.

He looked back at Neal who was ready and waiting for an answer and so he said, "It's just I promised my father I would look out for her. He was friends with her parents."

"I remember you told me when we went to rescue her." Neal said.

"Yeah." August said shoving his hands in his pockets and then he continued, "I wonder if it was a mistake, I can't help but think if she would be better off in the system. At least there are some adults who know what they are doing."

"Oh, please, August that is a load of crap. You know that's not true. There is a reason why we ran away from that foster home. It sucks. Those adults didn't care about us; they were jerks and had a tendency to be abusive. You could not just leave Emma in that. She is better off with you then alone tossed from foster home to foster home." Neal griped.

"But I am just not good enough for her. I tried so hard to be my best for her. I tried to be selfless, brave, and true for her but I seem to always come short." August said defeated.

"It's impossible to be that good all of the time August." Neal said.

August shrugged knowing that there was no way Neal could possibly understand he did not come from where he was from. He did not know that he wasn't even real and that his father and the blue fairy had tasked him with this mission. He wondered how Neal would even respond to that.

Then August said, "I have to try. That's all I can do."

Neal nodded weakly and then he said, "So first things first let's find the little thieving princess." Neal said rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, great, that's your nick name for her. That's helpful." August said slightly irritated.

"It suits her for now. So where should we look? Does she have a friend's house she would hang out at? Or a popular hangout, I noticed that's what kids these days do."

August meekly said, "She doesn't really have any friends. I try to get her to mingle more and get involved but she always felt like such an outsider, like she doesn't belong in this world."

"I know the feeling." Neal said reflective.

Then suddenly Emma arrived strutting with her bag slinked across her side and a big huge smile on her face as she went in her bag and started counting the big wad of cash. She stopped at a start and her mood completely changed as she saw August and Neal standing there.

"What the hell Emma?"

"What are you doing here August? I thought you had work."

"You're school called saying you skipped."

Emma rolled her eyes and then she said, "You didn't have to miss work just because I missed school."

"Apparently I do." August said and then he went in full lecture mode, "Where is the car Emma?"

"I sold it. Here. Now you don't have to sell the motorcycle." She said handing August the wad of cash.

August stared at the money that seemed like forever.

Emma pursed her lips hopeful and then said, "Look, August we already did it; we stole the car, so we might as well get rid of the stolen merchandise and get some money out of it. I swear this will be the last time. If you want me to go back to boring school, fine I will go back to boring school, I just can't stand the fact that you give up so much for me. So please, just let me do something for you."

August sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll keep the motorcycle."

Emma hopped up in excitement and then she threw her arms around August thrilled and said, "Yay!"

August hugged her back in defeat. It was hard to lay down the law and punish Emma when she was always being so darn cute and loving. At moments like this he just wanted to give everything up and just do whatever she wants.

Neal stood there a bit awkwardly feeling like an intruder again then Emma grabbed him by his hoodie and said, "Get in here. Group hug!"

Then they all three proceeded to hug each other.


End file.
